The blood red raven
by rendon
Summary: Summary: Naruto a normal 16 year old teenager comes upon a boy with raven hair in a puddle of his own blood one day while on his way home from school. Once Naruto nurse's this boy back to health all the boy can remember about himself is a name: Sasuke. Sasunaru later.
1. Blood Red Raven

Summary: Naruto a normal 16 year old teenager comes upon a boy with raven hair in a puddle of his own blood one day while on his way home from school. Once Naruto nurse's this boy back to health all the boy can remember about himself is a name: Sasuke. Sasunaru later.

Author's note: I want to warn those reading this story that I do have a learning disability so my writing may be off a bit I might not use your/you're the right way among other things. If you can look passed that then by all means enjoy this story :D .

He looked at the clock in the classroom blowing his blond hair out of his face. The boy tapped his fingers on the desk. "Naruto Uzumaki are you paying attention?"

The teacher, Iruka asked his student.

"Y-Yes of course!" Naruto stammered getting laughs out of his classmates "Naruto should be put in detention today ! If he dose not learn the error of his ways how will he ever grow?"

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed at his pink haired friend. "I'll take that suggestion Sakura. Naruto your to stay behind to write on that board you will pay attention!". "Sakura! You pink haired bitch!" he thought in his mind.

The school bell rang and the rest of the class walked out of the room. The workout enthusiast Rock Lee patted Naruto on the shoulder "Don't worry Naruto! Writing on the board will be good exercise for your fingers!"

Naruto squinted his eyes still angry at Sakura. The young girl waved at Naruto for a good bye "Fare well Naruto! Take care of yourself!" "Yeah yeah yeah Sakura!"

"Don't just eat Ramen when you get home either!"

"Shaddup!" Naruto pouted watching the girl walk away down the hall. Iruka turned around

"Now..." "Shit..." Naruto thought. Iruka watched as Naruto wrote on the board over and over gain the same words.

"I will pay attention" he really hated being told that by teachers. Why the hell didn't they teach more interesting subjects? The only things he was into were P.E. and gardening. "Has it been 30 minutes? the blond whined his fingers aching.

"Yes. You've done a good job. You know Sakura only wants the best for you Naruto."

"...Sigh...I know...she's been like that since we were litte kids...I guess paying attention in class more would help me out...but I refuse to stop eating ramen!"

He proclaimed snorting out defiantly. "I know I should not give this to you but here..."

Iruka smiled at Naruto as he gave him two free ramen bowl tickets.

"Oh baby! I'm goin to Ichiraku with this!" "Take Sakura with you" "Yess Sir!". Naruto had a happy grin as he got onto his orange bike. Somehow he always had that color on something of his even if at school he had to wear a uniform.

"Sakura..." Naruto smiled remembering how they met on a playground. Naruto was being teased for the orange frog doll he carried around but Sakura stopped the bully's and told him to defend himself better instead of crying.

The city of konoha was a pretty peaceful place, the kids went to school adults carried on and nothing bad ever really went down. Nartuo for as long as he could remember was taken care of by Iruka but stayed in his own apartment. Naruto had longed so much for family he was always told his mother and father died in a car accident to him, Iruka was like a dad and Sakura was like a sister. "When I get home I'll call her...hehehe"

On the road back to home Naruto took a short cut down a alley he hummed a tune his tan skin sweating as he peddled. "I *** le** y**!" Naruto could barely hear words that two people were speaking to each other. "It's over!" a voice screamed and a loud crashing noise could be heard. Naruto fell off his bike skidding onto the ground. After dusting himself off he ran deeper into the ally the body of a young boy that looked his age could be seen along with lots of blood. "Hey are you okay?!" Naruto held the young man of raven like hair. "What is that?" Naruto questioned. Next to the boy was a thick layer of wall on the ground red liquid poured from it specks of pink could be seen aswell. "...Oh no..." Naruto could barley hold himself together it could not be...

The blond gripped a school bag and rummaged through it...his worst fears were confirmed.

"SAKURAAAAA!" He screamed till his lungs almost bursted.

"No...no...no..."

"Ahack!" The boy in his arms coughed up blood. "Get it together Naruto! If it was Sakura alive she would be taking care of this boy then crying later.

"Can you walk?" "No..." "Whats your name?...where are you from?..." "...Sasuke..." "Answear my other questions!" Naruto needed to know who this kid belonged to. "I don't know..."the boy's black hair covered his face. Naruto noticed a cell phone close by...it had to be the boy's. Reaching for it Naruto clasped it with his hands before it busted apart as if on command. "Don't worry! I'll take care of you!"

Naruto lifted the boy onto his back while getting on the bike. "I'll just get him to the hospital and he can use my insurance if need be!" Naruto peddled faster and faster the site of Sakura's body was too much for him to bear all he knew was he had to save this boy!.

Chapter end.


	2. Salty Ramen

Author's note: I am very happy to say I am pleased by the surprise that this story already has some followers and reviews. This motivates me to write more of this. I'll try to update it regularly at least once a week or every few days. I'm writing this new chapter to girugamesh by the way! Jrock for the win! Oh warning! I may not describe first aid medical practice right just to let you know. Thanks to some advice from Rose Bunse I spaced the dialogue a bit better so it would be easier to read ^_^;

Naruto peddled his bike as if the heat from satan's ass was on him, his focus was on getting this mysterious boy to the hospital as quick as possible. Crimson droplets spread over Naruto's clothes he started to loose himself in thought

"What do I tell Sakura's parents? Fuck!" "UGH!"

The black haired boy groaned as they hit a bump in the road. "Fuck Naruto get your ass into gear! What if this guy dose not make it?!" They glided through streets and turned into ally's until finally they came upon the hospital.

"Sakura's parents work here! They have to help!" Naruto carefully placed the boy onto his shoulders "Sorry if this hurts buddy" They entered the building the smell of hospital food and medicine hit Naruto's nose.

"This boy needs help!"

Naruto cried out. The person at the desk looked at the wounded boy

"Where did you find him?! What happened?!" "Look I don't know! All I know is I found him like this in a ally!"

"Whats his name?" "Sa...su...ke..." the raven hair managed to let out as if knowing his name was the only thing keeping him from succumbing to the pain of so many cuts and bruises.

"Last name?" "Do WE REALLY have to go through this?"

"I know!" Naruto gave an insurance card to the women at the desk

"This should cover him right?" "All this will give him is just a bed to stay...we can't treat his wounds..."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" "Your insurance is only to be used by you Naruto no one else just you..." the way the lady looked at Sasuke like he was a disease...something was off...

Naruto grunted "Sakura taught me some things I'll do it my damn self!"

Feeling disgusted by this rejection Naruto went to a near by first aid kid taking it for himself gripping Sasuke up once more they went to a close by apartment. Naruto with haste kicked open the door. The weight of Sasuke being too much to grab keys out of his pocket with. The blond laid down the boy onto his bed beginning to remember everything Sakura taught him about first aid.

Naruto shredded the boy's shirt with scissors then cleaned the wounds placing appropriate pressure among other things. Naruto's ocean blue eyes looked at the boy with pity

"This is gonna hurt so bear with me okay?"

Sasuke averted his eyes as if he was too prideful to show weakness He began to stitch the deeper cuts Sasuke's chest heaved. After about a hour of work the teen was cleaned up.

"These clothes might be able to tell me who he is...I'll wash them for now and give him some of my own"

Sasuke was sound asleep recovering from whatever he had been through. The blond backed against the walls of his apartment and his back slid him down to the floor he sighed in relief.

Naruto's apartment was small but big enough for basic living needs. A few plants soaked up sunlight at his window. Pictures of him and Sakura adorned his room along with shurikan and a orange wall scroll with a picture of ramen. Strangely Naruto felt as if Shurikan just belonged in his room

"Maybe I was one in my past life...heh..."

"...What should I do?..."

The boy took off his clothes changing into cargo shirts and black shirt.

"Sakura..."

Memories flooded his mind

"Naruto's never eats any vegetables Iruka!"

"Sakura don't be such a nagger!"

"Naruto we did it! We survived middle school together!"

"Hey don't cry! If you cry when people make fun of you it means they win! Stand tall! Your a boy aren't you?"

"Fuck..."

Naruto shook his head deciding if he ate something he would be able to feel better. The boy walked into his small kitchen taking out cup ramen he prepared it like he always did a little of salt and seasoning. Naruto smiled as he sat down in a chair the apartment was filled with the sound of slurping until the tickets given to him by Iruka fell out of his pocket.

"..." "Salty...you always told me I put too much salt in my ramen...right?" tears dripped down from Naruto's chin into the ramen cup. Snot bubbled down as the flood of weeping passed.

Naruto cried until he started to cough

"...I...gotta stop...g-gonna make myself sick!"

Naruto had never lost a friend before aside from the time in middle school when he lost his other friend Haku...though unlike Sakura Haku just vanished.

"Why...I already lost my parents...Sakura to? Fuck!" Naruto pounded the wall leaving a dent.

"...Her parents!" Naruto pulled out his cell phone and began to dial the numbers "This number you are trying to reach is disconnected...beep"

"What the fuck?!" Naruto's blood started to boil how the hell could their number be disconnected when their damn daughter is dead?!.

His blue eyes peered over to the sight of the sleeping boy he saved. The way the boy's hair fell the pale color of his skin lik the white moon he looked innocent like that. So how exactly could he have damn near died at the same spot Sakura expired?. "mm" The boy was awakening.

"Hey don't get up so fast..."

"Ugh..." "These clothes..." Sasuke looked at himself. While he was asleep he was dressed in orange shorts with a green muscle shirt. "..." Sasuke said nothing but that nothing let Naruto know he looked like a damn fool.

"Come to think of it I dressed you like a hyper exercise bushy brow guy I know...heh heh..."

"I...hate it" Naruto crossed his arms maybe this guy was not so innocent after all if the first thing he did after waking up was talking shit.

"So...you said your name was Sasuke...do you remember anything else?"

"No...and these bandages...whoever put them on me did it like a rookie..."

"Is this how you thank someone who saved your life?"

"You seem like just a dobe..."

"Hey you bastard! Listen here! If it was not for me you would be stinky corpse! So show appreciation!"

Naruto and the boy exchanged insults and the blond came closer their faces inches apart.

"Grr..."

"What? Stop blowing your ramen breath in my face! That food is bad for you too much salt" Naruto couldn't believe this shit..

"You can insult me all you want but never insult ramen!" they were nose to nose. Sasuke weakly pushed Naruto away turning around mumbling.

"Well at any rate...there is nothing identifying you or anything so...stay with me for a while until we get someone to come forward k? ...Also...do you know who the pink haired girl that was dead next to you was?" "

"No..."

"She was my best friend...like a big sister to me...ya know? I dunno if you ever had family but when you get something close to it you keep em in your heart"

Naruto wiped his eyes from forming tears. "...hungry..." "Huh?" "I'm hungry..." Naruto's jaw hit the floor

"I just said something deep and all you can say is hungry?!"

Naruto sighed as he made his guest something to eat

"Fried rice with noodles! Enjoy!"

Naruto smiled proudly at what he had made. "Want me to feed you?"

"I can...feed...myself"

Sasuke struggled to use the eating utensils. Naruto got a death glare as if he could see the words

"Do not help me"

floating over Sasuke's head. Naruto cracked his neck

"...While you eat...I'm going to check something out okay? Stay here..."

Naruto had a serious look on his face and he left his apartment walking down the street.. Sakura's house was empty as he entered with a key made for him "How?!" he exclaimed. The house was like a ghost no trace of anything there. Naruto exited feeling empty. How the fuck could they just leave and not say anything?. Naruto walked to the house next door...Tsunade the school nurse and Sakura's aunt lived there.

"Granny Tsunade! Granny Tsunade answer the door.!"

"Naruto? Come in..."

They talked for a while and then Naruto told her the news "...Sakura...I found her dead..."

"...I see..."

"I see? Thats all you can say granny Tsunade?!"

"Lower your tone!"

"I need your help! I found a boy named Sasuke that was damn near dead...he has amnesia can you help me with him?"

"No..." "But Sakura's parents would have helped! But how the fuck could they just leave when their daughter is dead?! Thats too cold! Too cruel! They weren't good parents at all an-"

Naruto screamed as he was punched in the face out of Tsunade's house. The look of hurt and confusion on the boy's face turned to anger and tears "I...I don't need you!" Naruto screamed as he ran away.

Fuck Tsunade, Fuck the hospital, and Fuck Sakura's parents..he would take care of Sasuke himself and find out exactly what the hell was going on!.


	3. The red eye

Author's note: I hope people enjoyed Naruto and Sasuke's interactions I'm trying to get it down good with them. Enjoy!

All he could remember was running as fast as he could home. How could she? How could granny Tsunade slug him like that? He was telling the truth! Sakura's parents and the hospital he couldn't forgive them!. Opening the door Naruto walked inside

"I'm home!" his eyes closed and he then opened them as above his head was one of his shurikan.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" he screamed.

"Don't throw that without warning me! Matter of fact why the fuck were you in my room in my shit?!".

Sasuke had a blank look on his face as if he did nothing wrong.

"I don't know..."

"You don't know?!".

Sasuke frowned looking as if he truly did not know what he was doing. "Just...felt right handling it..."

"It's not like you were some weapons expert or anything right?"

Naruto nervously laughed. Sasuke just shrugged not knowing what to say. "I couldn't get any help out of who I went to...so I really think for now you should stay with me" "Stay with...you?"

the way the raven hair asked that like it was suggestive or something. "I meant live with me for a while...pervert"

"Don't call me a pervert when you were the one putting your hands on me earlier changing my clothes!"

"That was because I had to clean your injuries...matter of fact why are you even standing up? You should be recovering!" "I feel fine"

Sasuke said it as if everyone who was just near death should be at their feet within a few hours.

"...Come with me then!"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the wrist pulling him out the apartment the boy was tugged mercilessly all the way to downtown. The sunset began and orange could be seen in the sky.

"Let me go!" "Just wait will ya?! We're here!"

Naruto had lead Sasuke into a small street shop the word Ichiraku could be seen. A older gentlemen and someone who looked to be his daughter greeted Naruto.

"Naruto! What a pleasure!. Where is Sakura and who is this young man?"

Sasuke sat a few seats away from Naruto putting his nose up

"Sakura...went away somewhere heheh...and as for him...his name is Sasuke...don't mind his attitude...he has amnesia an-"

"Don't go telling my business to everyone!"

"...Yeah...um just give me my usual please" Naruto handed both tickets he had gotten from Iruka to the man.

"What would you like Sasuke?" "I hate ramen..." The man chuckled amused "Well I assure you we have more then ramen...would you like rice balls?" Sasuke tilted his head "...I'll try then..." he behaved like a little curious kid.

Naruto slurped his ramen eagerly with mirth some of the juice getting everywhere as he did so.

"Gross..." Sasuke snarled at him. "They are ready my boy" Sasuke poked the rice ball examining it. "

Eat! it won't bite you I promise" the girl giggled as she tried to reassure the boy. Sasuke bit into the riceball his face becoming a bit brighter. A man cloaked in black sat a few seats away from them all. "I think he likes it!" Naruto smiled. Sasuke pouted "It's okay..." a blush could be seen on his face.

"Thank you Teuchi..." "Anytime Naruto". Naruto took Sasuke by his hand again running him to a small shut down playground. "You can let go now pervert..." "Sorry bout that" Naruto spoke.

"This looks run down...did you and Sakura play here?"

"Yeah..." Naruto sadly smiled he walked up to the slide touching it gingerly.

"I don't know what I liked to do when I was little or anything else about me...but those memories must be close to your heart...maybe if you keep them engraved there she will live on in a way"

Naruto turned to Sasuke he could not believe this guy who so far was like a brat could say something so...deep.

"I suppose your right...hey lets play here!"

"No thanks...I'm not a little kid"

"Oh come on!" Naruto slid down the slide but felt something watery in his shorts.

"Pee..." "Fuuuuuuuuuuu!" he screamed. "Only morons slide down into piss..."

" You mean you knew?!" "Yeah...dosen't take a genius to know kids piss in slides".

Naruto walked to Sasuke snorting. "Push me!" "Huh?" "Push me on the swing!" "Sigh...okay pissy shorts" Naruto got into a swing a bit to small for him but Sasuke still pushed with reluctance.

"Woohooo!" "Yeah!" "Push harder!" Sasuke obliged Naruto if only to make him shut up until he finally stopped.

'Wasn't that fun?" "No...". Naruto started to drink the water at the playground's fountain but Sasuke had a look on his face like something was wrong. "Sasuke why do you look like that?" "Feels like someone is here..."

"Oh yeah right like someone would stalk us or some-" Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way as a bomb went off right under them.

"Its that guy that was at Ichiraku!"

Throwing off his cloak a long blond haired man stood in front of the boys wearing holsters for all kinds of grenades and knives. "Heh heh...to imagine I'd find you here Sasuboy..."

"Huh? Do you know Sasuke?" "I guess you could say that hmmm...hes terminated though.." "Terminated?" "Like you need to know blondy" "Just stay out of the way and let me do my job...hmm!?"

"I...I know you..." Sasuke looked at the man and bent down his head banging the second he looked at the blood red cloud symbol on his neck. "Deidara!" Sasuke spoke pointing his finger. "Yes...so you remember my name...but it is still too late!" Deidara ran at Sasuke punching him in the face causing him to roll into the sandbox.

"Get up little shit! I'm so glad I don't have to do missions alongside your kind anymore..."

"Ugh..." Deidara threw grenades at the boy. As if seeing them in slow motion Sasuke twisted and flipped dodging them all perfectly even gripping one and pinning it on his foe. Deidara felt it on him and crushed it.

"Huh?" Naruto has gripped Deidara by the shoulder and went to punch him.

"Leave Sasuke alone!" "Naruto! No!" Sasuke yelled as Deidara easily gripped the boy's fist and bent it backwards kneeing him in the stomach.

"That'll teach you to mess with my art hmm?"

Sasuke watched in horror as Naruto was hit in the face and tagged with a bomb. "No!" Sasuke could hear it about to go off he ran forward but knew he would be too late.

"Na..ru..to.." suddenly Sasuke's eyes saw the event in slow motion he in a flash gripped the bomb threw it and kicked it onto Deidara before it exploded.

The long haired man shrieked as his right arm was missing.

"There is only one way you could do that! That god damned mutation...from what they have done to you...Sharingan!".

In Sasuke's right eye was a crimson color and and a black design in it. From the ground slugged up another person that looked as if they were covered in aloe vera

"Deidara...you assumed the target would not reawaken any skills he had before being wiped...a bad mistake!..Our leader says to come back with me!" "This isn't the end of this you little shit!" "Who the hell are you guys?!" Yelled Naruto who was ignored. The aloe man gripped Deidara and vanished into the ground with him.

"Sasuke your eye..." Sasuke felt his head wanting to burst and he collapsed "Sasuke?...Sasuke!"

Chapter end


	4. Answers

Author note: I am so sorry that I have not updated this story in months.I really liked I was getting tons of followers for it and that made me very happy! What prevented me from writing any more of this story was that my laptop keyboard went to shit. All I had left to type with was my android touch screen keyboard and my fingers are too big to not fuck up while typing with it. My friend bought me a new keyboard today so I will no continue the story. Thank you for any reviews you leave. Enjoy!.

Naruto slid on the ground to Sasuke catching him as he passed out. "What the hell was that eye just now? and how did that guy know Sasuke?" Naruto thought troubled by what just happened.

Sasuke moved in a super human manner when taking that last bomb and sticking it onto that crazy artist bastard. The Uchiha's hair wildly matted his handsome face: causing his face to be hidden.

Naruto panicked not knowing what to do he got to the small fountain placing precious water onto Sasuke's lips in a effort to cool the boy down. Sasuke's body was hot to the touch, sweat rolling down the youth's face.

"This can't just be a fever...he's as hot as ramen fresh from the micorwave!.." Naruto spoke in a flustered tone.

"Naruto...relax" a cool voice spoke from close by. Naruto put a hand up to block the sun's harsh rays he saw a lean tall form walk from the swings..

"That silver hair...that germ mask...Kakashi?!" The older male swept his spiky hair out of his face, he was wearing tight fitting clothing. A muscle shirt with visible tearing, worn out shoes and pants with a chain that dangled with the calm breeze that announced his coming.

"Yes...your other p.e. teacher. Kakashi Hatake that I am!" the man's eyes gave away he was smiling under his mask. Naruto had adored Kakashi as a cool older male figure in his life. Kakashi was muscular but lean enough to do extreme acrobatics things that a stealth killer would be good at. Naruto back when he was in elementary and bullied was taught by Kakashi how to be in shape, and release stress via physical activity.

"What are you doing here?" "Well I saw you and your boyfriend there in a pinch you dragging him to place water in his mouth. I do believe you dirtied his clothing a bit."

"He is not my boyfriend! And anyway he needs help! He is amnesiac! We got attacked and..." Kakashi placed a finger on Naruto's lips

"I know all about it...including your friends eye transformation...so..."

"We'll get medical help right?" Naruto smiled widely

"No...I'm going to kill him right now..." Kakashi spoke with a deadly look on his face he slid a knife out his pocket.

"Kakashi? Your fucking around right?" Naruto nervously spoke.

"Let him down and step away...I don't want to hurt one of my favorite students..."

"Hey! Stop fucking around!" Naruto felt nervous sweat drip down his face as Kakashi inched closer.

For some reason in his stomach, Naruto felt a burning desire to protect Sasuke.

Maybe it was because he was reminded of himself when he looked at the boy...no parents..no one to help him out...it was crazy he couldn't even consider the boy a friend so why would he risk anything for him?

Naruto ran up to Kakashi throwing a punch that was stopped. Kakashi "Sloppy...I never did teach you how to defend yourself..." Kakashi slammed the back of his fist into Naruto's head making the boy roll away in a tumble.

Kakashi was now in on his quarry he looked at the boy and crouched down looking at his closed eyes he punched Sasuke in the mouth after seeing no reaction he turned to Naruto who was charging again. "..." Kakashi threw a knife that barely missed at Naruto. He turned his head back to Sasuke the boy still did not move.

"Kakashi I thought you were all about being peaceful and helping people...especially your students! Why are you trying to kill someone my age?" Naruto roared a few droplets of tears crawling down his face from all the stress he had been through.

Kakashi slowly walked up to Naruto "Are you gonna finish me to?!" the gym teacher clad in black said nothing as he got inches away from the boy before the blond closed his eyes.

What Kakashi did then shocked him. He felt Kakahi's arms wrap around him in a fatherly embrace "I know what you've been through Naruto...Sakura dyin, Tsunade rejecting you, and finding that boy"

"I don't understand why did you attack me?" Kakashi sighed deeply "Let me bring you to your house...I'll explain there"

a small amount of time passed as they got a cab to transport them to Naruto's house.

Kakashi laid Sasuke on the couch and sat across from Naruto.

"...so you were going to explain?"

"Yes...the reason I attacked that boy was to see if he was one of those that fight in shadow of blood clouds..."

"Fight in shadow? of blood"

Akatsuki..."

"Oh come on Kakashi they don't exist!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto with a serious face

"They...do?"

"Yes...assasinations, transportation of illegal goods, erasing another's existence as if they were never on earth, stealing information...all those things that effect the world the most are conducted by those in the shadow..."

"What makes you think he could be one?"

"That blond man...Deidara said he knew him in the past...its probable they could have worked together...those red clouds on his jacket suggest he is apart of the most deadly group of shinobi akatsuki."

"But that alone is not enough to prove Sasuke could be a shinobi!."

"Yes but...why else would he posses a eye like this?" Kakashi brushed his hair out of his other eye showing the same red eye as Sasuke's.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto exclaimed

"Sharingan...this eye is a genetic mutation...those that posses it either were exprimented on heavily to attain it or were born with it and just needed conditioning to bring it out"

"Were you..."

"Yes I was experimented by the Akatsuki a friend of mine...along with myself went on a mission to exterminate their leader...my friend was killed and I was in a sick joke...given his eye...that made sure my body would not reject it..."

Kakashi kind of spaced off into a stupor of regret and anguish.

"I saw Sasuke use it...it gives one such clarity even the darkest deception won't cloud their vision. I had to make sure he was not apart of akatsuki...the cursed clan he bears his last name from...they automatically would kill you if you tried to take out their target..."

"Is that why you threw a weapon at me?"

"Yes. Right now your friend's body is getting use to the change in his eyes...he will be fine just let him rest. I'm going to need to teach you how to defend yourself since we will be traveling..."

"Traveling?"

"Yes...you saw akatsuki in action...they know your tied to Sasuke who they have now probably designated as a enemy...your branded...you can't just stay in one place. Plus whoever wants Sasuke dead will keep sending people..."

"What about Saskura's funeral?!"

"That has to wait..."

Naruto looked down in frustration and sadness...running away was his only option


End file.
